This invention relates to an apparatus for mechanically composing a mosaic pattern formed by balls.
Games consisting of sets of differently coloured balls, intended to be disposed on a usually perforated composition table in order to form mosaic patterns thereon, are well known and widely used. Up to this time, however, the compositions had to be carried out manually by selecting the desired balls the one after the other from a box and then suitably disposing the same onto a composition table.